Smile!
by Inu4Neko
Summary: Odio eso su maldita sonrisa de comercial que puede derretir mi personalidad fría, su maldita sonrisa que lo hace ver mucho mas lindo de lo que ya es, su maldita sonrisa que con solo verla me pongo feliz porque él es feliz. lean lean lean e.e onegai QwQ


_**Holaaaa! ANTES QUE CUALQUIER COSA QUIERO ACLARARLES QUE CAMBIE MI NOMBRE DE USUARIO (un par de cosas me hicieron cambiarlo)  
Bien ahora si, lo se lo se hace siglos que no subo nada XD no tengo excusa la verdad solo que una persona me distrae mucho pero volvere a escribir lo prometo, por mientras les dejo aqui este fic que encontre abandonado en mi pc XD bueno bueno a leer**_

**Smile!**

Suspiro sentada en un banco de una plaza, esperando a Nagihiko, si a Nagihiko ahora es mi novio ni yo entiendo como llegue a esto, pero realmente no es tan malo como yo lo pensaba, después de decirle la verdad a Amu ella lo perdono como si nada y me pidió que comenzara a llevarme mejor con el, según dijo no quería que su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo se llevaran mal, así que por ella tuve que "convivir mas" con el y no fue tan malo realmente. Una vez se me declaro y lo rechace, pero el no quedo conforme con eso, me dijo "no importa hare que te enamores de mi" y no entiendo como pero el idiota fue capaz de lograrlo, honestamente es lindo solo hay un par de problemas uno, ¡empalaga mas que tomarse una botella entera de jarabe y una de miel! Es como si respirara miel y vomitara chocolate-suena exagerado pero realmente así es-es demasiado empalagoso no se porque tiene necesidad de hacer tantas demostraciones de afecto innecesarias, dos sus miradas, la forma en que me mira, tres y mas importante su sonrisa, su estúpida sonrisa, que lo hace ver mucho mas lindo de lo que ya es, pero mejor dejo de pensar tonterías.

-¡Rima-chan!-escuche un grito a lo lejos, no hay necesidad de voltear para mirar conozco perfectamente esa voz, escuche pasos apresurados, luego mas cerca mas, mas.  
-¿Perdona la tardanza, esperaste mucho?-dijo cuando al fin estuvo frente a mi.  
-La verdad si, no tardes tanto la próxima-me levante y evite mirarlo, pero sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura en un abrazo, era una costumbre para el saludarme así, correspondí a su abrazo.  
-Perdona, la próxima tratare de no llegar tarde-me dijo al oído mientras me soltaba.  
-Esta bien, pero como recompensa me compraras un helado-le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, lo escuche reír y después corrió para alcanzarme y caminar alado de mi, me tomo de la mano y continuamos caminando, llegamos a una cafetería y me senté mientras él iba por los helados, un par de minutos después regreso, se sentó frente a mi y me dio un helado, comencé a comerlo y el hizo lo mismo con el suyo, aunque no dejaba de mirarme me sonroje al notarlo.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?-estaba bastante roja, no dejaba de mirarme y sus ojos brillaban…demasiado para mi gusto.  
-¿Así como?-pregunto inocentemente sonriendo y sin dejar de mirarme, sus ojos brillaban mas y mas.  
-Justamente así-le respondí señalando a sus ojos.  
-Pero… ¿a quien mas quieres que mire con ojos de enamorado?-dijo sonriendo mas y acercándose mas a mi por encima de la mesa.  
-Entonces deja de sonreír mientras me ves-estaba mas sonrojada que hace unos segundos y su cercanía no me ayudaba en nada.  
-Pero no puedo evitarlo-se acercó mas-estoy muy feliz de que estar contigo.  
-Idiota-dije mientras desviaba mi mirada sonrojada, el tomo mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo.  
-Pero soy el idiota que mas te ama-se acercó mas y junto sus labios con los míos besándome tiernamente, le correspondí de igual manera y después de unos segundos se separo.  
-Te amo-me dijo sonriendo y mirándome igual que antes, solo suspire, tomo mi mano con las suyas y lo mire, sabia lo que quería.  
-Yo también-le dije casi inaudible y mirando a otro lado.  
-También te amas? que vanidosa-rio un poco.  
-No idiota, te amo a ti-esta vez fui yo quien lo beso, sentí como sonreía pero no le di importancia, me separe y me miraba ahora con una sonrisa más grande  
-Smile!- dijo y me comenzó a picar las mejillas mientras su sonrisa se hacía aun mayor, odio eso su maldita sonrisa de comercial que puede derretir mi personalidad fría, su maldita sonrisa que lo hace ver mucho mas lindo de lo que ya es, su maldita sonrisa que con solo verla me pongo feliz porque él es feliz. Honestamente no se en que momento cambie, deje de odiarlo para comenzar a amarlo, pero realmente no me arrepiento, me hace muy feliz tener a alguien que me quiera, alguien que desde que lo conozco me ha estado apoyando a pesar de mi actitud tan fría con el, estoy realmente feliz, pero aun asi…sigo odiando su maldita sonrisa!

**Reviews? Criticas? Tomatazos? Ladrillazos? Reviews? Felicitaciones? Amenazas de muerte? Reviews? acepto todo menos insultos, asi que comenten si les gusto o comenten si no les gusto XD bye bye!**


End file.
